day by day
by zefacchi
Summary: Keseharian yang mereka jalani sederhana saja. chibahaya. for hayami birthday


**Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yusei**

warn: kingdom!au. ooc. eyd failed. penggunaan nama kecil. sekuel dari freedom's prospector

.

.

Keseharian mereka berlangsung sederhana saja. Di tengah padang rumput luas dengan angin yang berdesir membawa kesejukan. Derap langkah kuda memecah keheningan dalam sekejap. Tak hanya dua pasang kaki, namun juga empat pasang. Gesekan semak-semak terdengar tiap kali hewan-hewan kecil di sekitar lari bersembunyi kala mendengar derap yang menggetarkan tersebut.

Seekor kuda hitam melompat melangkahi semak-semak, mendarat dengan keras di tanah. Membuat lelaki yang menungganginya sedikit tersentak. Di belakangnya, seorang gadis menyusul, kuda yang ditungganginya berwarna cokelat kayu. Begitu kontras dengan kuda lainnya.

Dua pasang mata itu menangkap bayangan seekor rusa yang berlari menjauhi mereka, kecepatannya tidak tanggung-tanggung. Lelaki penunggang kuda hitam itu dengan cepat menoleh ke belakang, helaian rambut hitamnya yang panjang berayun mengikuti gerakan.

"Sekarang!"

Gadis di belakangnya mengangguk. Gerakannya begitu stabil ketika dia melepas pegangannya pada tali kekang kuda dan mengambil busur yang dia simpan di tas kulit di punggungnya, bersama dengan satu anak panah panjang. Tangannya mengambil ancang-ancang. Matanya yang kehijauan menatap fokus pada rusa yang terus berlari, sebelum jemari kanannya melepas anak panah itu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, rusa tersebut rubuh dengan anak panah yang menancap di bagian lehernya. Darah mengalir dari luka yang menganga.

Lelaki itu menghentikan kuda hitamnya tepat di depan buruannya. Segera dia turun, mengecek dengan seksama kondisi rusa tersebut, setelahnya mengalihkan pandang pada gadis di belakangnya, yang masih duduk di atas kuda cokelatnya yang telah berhenti berlari. Senyumnya mengembang.

"Tepat sasaran seperti biasanya," dia berujar, jempolnya dia acungkan pada gadis itu. "Kau memang hebat."

Sang gadis tersenyum kecil. Lantas turun dari kudanya, mengamati lelaki itu yang kini sibuk mengikat kaki-kaki rusa itu dengan tali, tak lupa mencabut anak panahnya.

"Ayo pulang. Kurasa malam ini kita akan makan besar," lelaki itu mengangkat tubuh rusa itu dan membopongnya di bahu, dengan dua pasang kaki yang mengapit lehernya. Tanpa menunggu respon dari si gadis, dia segera naik ke kudanya.

"Tunggu," gadis itu membuka mulut, "kukira kau bilang kita akan berburu untuk menjualnya?"

"Pengecualian untuk yang ini," dia menunjuk rusa di bahunya dengan ibu jari. "Anggaplah sebagai perayaan untuk buruan pertama dari burung kecil yang baru lepas dari sangkarnya."

Dengusan menjadi jawaban. Raut wajahnya mengkerut. Namun lelaki itu tetap memasang senyum tipis.

"Ayo kita pulang, Rinka. Kita masih harus mengolah daging ini."

Tidak perlu ada jawaban—dia menuruti dengan naik ke punggung kudanya. Tak berapa lama, derap langkah kembali terdengar. Keduanya kembali berjalan bersisian, sesekali membuka topik pembicaraan jika berminat.

.

.

Rinka tidak pernah menduga semua akan berjalan semenyenangkan ini. Hari-hari monotonnya seakan hanya mimpi buruk yang terlupakan saat bangun di pagi yang cerah. Pemandangan sehari-hari tidak lagi berputar pada daging-daging mentah berbau amis yang tergantung di sepanjang ruangan dengan darah yang bercecer, melainkan lebih luas. Seolah dia telah mencapai sudut dunia.

Dan mungkin tidak akan terasa menyenangkan jika tidak ada yang menemaninya.

Kali ini pun, dia kembali melirik lelaki di sampingnya yang menunggangi kuda hitamnya dengan pelan. Buruan tersebut masih melingkar di bahunya, tak ada sedikit rasa risih bahkan ketika pakaiannya ikut berlumur darah.

Namanya Ryuunosuke. Lelaki dengan rambut hitam yang menutupi setengah wajahnya. Seorang pemburu andal yang sudah berteman dengan panahan selama hidupnya. Orang pertama yang menyadari bakat dan perasaannya, yang mengajaknya ikut serta dalam perburuan.

Seseorang yang bisa membuatnya betah untuk menatapnya selama berjam-jam.

Dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti. Entah sudah berapa lama sejak pertama kali mereka berkenalan—dia bahkan telah lupa—namun lelaki ini selalu membawa kenyamanan saat berada di sampingnya. Rasa nyaman yang tak pernah hilang berapa lama pun mereka bersama.

Selama beberapa saat dalam keheningan, dia terlarut dalam pemikirannya, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari ke mana pandangan matanya terarah. Objek dari dua iris emerald itu menoleh, balas menatap, barangkali merasa risih.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

Detik itu juga, Rinka tersadar.

"B-bukan apa-apa, kok," wajahnya teralih dengan cepat ke arah lain, rona merah pekat yang muncul di pipinya merambat hingga ke telinga.

Ryuunosuke sudah mengerti akan kepribadian Rinka yang begitu pemalu, yang sedikit banyak membuat gadis itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan di matanya. Dia selalu senang tiap melihat wajah itu memerah dan bibirnya yang terbata-bata mengucap kata.

Satu senyumnya terulas. "Oh iya, aku belum mengucapkan selamat atas perburuan pertamamu, ya?"

Rinka masih mengalihkan pandangannya, tak ingin melihat wajah lawan bicaranya. "Tidak usah. Ini bukan hal spesial."

"Tapi," lelaki itu berujar, "bagaimana pun, ini kali pertama. Tidak ada salahnya, 'kan?"

Selanjutnya, Rinka tersentak kala merasakan sebuah tangan besar mendarat di puncak kepalanya, mengusap pelan (sekaligus mengacak) helaian jingga rambutnya. Perlahan dia menoleh, mendapati Ryuunosuke-lah sebagai pemilik tangan yang mengusap rambutnya. Di antara helaian rambut hitam yang menutupi wajahnya, dia bisa melihat sepasang iris _crimson_ yang menatapnya lembut.

Rinka tidak mampu berkata apa pun selain menunduk, menikmati tangan hangat yang terus menyapu helaian rambutnya. Ryuunosuke tersenyum senang, merasa candu.

.

.

Di lain waktu, ketika mereka mengunjungi padang rumput di tengah hangatnya sinar matahari siang, mereka akan duduk bersisian di tepi bukit, mengistirahatkan diri dan kuda yang menjadi transportasi selama perburuan. Busur dan anak-anak panah mereka jejerkan di samping, jaga-jaga jika mendadak ketenangan dirusak oleh hewan-hewan liar yang potensial untuk dijadikan makan malam.

Di antara rerumputan itulah, Ryuunosuke membaringkan tubuh, menatap awan-awan putih yang melayang dalam langit biru yang menaungi. Di sampingnya, Rinka duduk bersila, menjalin sebuah mahkota dari bunga-bunga dan rumput yang bisa dia jangkau di sekitar. Hanya keheningan yang menguasai mereka, terlalu sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

Diam-diam Ryuunosuke melirik Rinka. Meski gadis itu memiliki hobi yang jarang digeluti oleh perempuan pada umumnya, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa sifat feminimnya masih tetap ada. Walau hanya dalam bentuk kecil; merangkai bunga misalnya.

Rinka mengukir senyum tanpa disadari. Dia memandang puas pada mahkota bunga-nya yang telah terbentuk rapi. "Lihat, sudah selesai."

Ryuunosuke ikut tersenyum. "Hasilnya bagus. Kau hebat."

Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, Rinka segera memasangkan mahkota bunga itu pada Ryuunosuke yang masih berbaring. Wajah lelaki itu bingung, alisnya mengernyit.

"Untukmu saja. Kau cocok memakainya, Ryuunosuke," ada senyum yang mengiringi—membuatnya tidak mengerti apakah gadis ini serius, atau hanya berniat mempermainkannya.

Tapi dia tidak ambil pusing. Dia bangkit duduk, mahkota di kepalanya dia ambil. Wajahnya menghadap pada Rinka. Mahkota di tangannya dia pakaikan pada puncak kepala gadis itu. Matanya melebar sedikit.

"Kurasa, kau lebih cocok memakainya," Ryuunosuke mengusap pipi Rinka dengan punggung tangannya sambil tersenyum lembut. "Kau terlihat seperti ratu bagiku."

Rona merah muncul begitu pekat.

.

.

Di lain hari, ada juga saat di mana mereka memilih mengistirahatkan diri di pinggir sungai kecil di dalam hutan, memberi kesempatan bagi kuda mereka untuk melepas dahaga. Air sungai tersebut jernih, menampakkan batu di dasarnya yang tidak begitu dalam, ditambah dengan arus yang tenang, menjadikannya pilihan tepat.

Rinka duduk di samping kudanya yang tengah minum, sepatu _boot_ yang dikenakannya dilepas. Kedua kaki telanjangnya direndam. Air dingin menyapa kulitnya, memberi rasa sejuk pada bagian yang telah tertutup sepatu sejak tadi.

"Tempat ini indah …" Rinka berujar, kepalanya mendongak menatap pohon-pohon tinggi yang menghalangi sinar matahari. Kicauan burung terdengar sayup-sayup.

"Aku selalu ke sini tiap kali berburu," Ryuunosuke mendudukkan diri di samping Rinka sambil melepas sepatu _boot_ -nya. "Karena letaknya di tengah hutan, jadi hampir tidak ada orang yang mengetahui tempat ini. Jadi, anggap saja ini tempat khusus kita berdua."

 _Khusus?_

Entah kenapa Rinka merasa senang mendengar penuturan itu. Pandangannya jatuh pada air yang beriak karena kakinya yang bergerak ke sana kemari. Mendadak, sebuah ide muncul di otaknya.

"Hei, Ryuunosuke, mau main air?"

"Eh?"

Namun belum sempat lelaki itu merespon, Rinka langsung menarik tangan Ryuunosuke, membuat tubuhnya limbung, tertarik masuk ke dalam air sungai. Beruntunglah tidak terlalu dalam, sehingga Ryuunosuke hanya terduduk di dasar dengan air menggenangi sampai batas dadanya.

Rinka tertawa kecil. Ryuunosuke meliriknya kesal.

"Aku bahkan belum sempat melepas sepatuku yang satu lagi," lelaki itu menunjuk kaki kanannya yang masih berbalut sepatu _boot_. "Kau membuatnya menampung air."

"Kau lengah," Rinka menjawab dengan tawa kecil. Jelas sekali gadis ini berniat mengerjainya. Dan dia tidak terima.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau juga ikut."

Dengan cepat, Ryuunosuke menarik tangan Rinka. Membuatnya ikut tertarik gravitasi, jatuh ke air sungai.

Ryuunosuke tertawa puas melihatnya. Kali ini, giliran Rinka yang mendelik kesal. Segera gadis itu berdiri, memijak bebatuan dengan kaki telanjangnya. Kedua tangannya menangkup air, kemudian menyiramnya ke arah Ryuunosuke.

"Uwa—"

Seringainya terpasang.

"Kau berniat mengajakku perang, ya?" Ryuunosuke menunduk, mengambil air dengan kedua telapak tangan yang disatukan. "Baiklah. Aku terima."

Mereka saling menyiram air, berlomba membuat lawannya basah kuyup. Seringai yang tadi terukir digantikan senyum bahagia. Sesekali mereka akan saling mendorong, berusaha menjatuhkan yang lain ke air, atau pun saling mengejar.

Meski sederhana, tapi menurutnya tidak ada hal lain yang lebih menyenangkan selain ini.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Rinka berharap waktu akan berhenti.

.

.

"Ah … capek."

Ryuunosuke berbaring di samping sungai, seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup. Rinka duduk di pinggiran sungai, menatapnya lekat.

"Kita sudah terlalu lama bermain air."

"Aku tahu … bahkan kuda-kuda kita sudah pergi jauh ke sana," Ryuunosuke menggunakan telunjuknya untuk menunjuk kuda-kuda mereka yang berjarak sekitar lima belas meter dari mereka, tengah asyik memakan rumput.

"Mereka masih makan, tidak mungkin kita mengajaknya pulang sekarang," Rinka berujar, matanya masih menatap kuda cokelatnya.

"Aku juga tidak berniat pulang sekarang. Aku masih capek."

"Kita bahkan belum berburu apa pun hari ini."

"Ah, benar juga …" Ryuunosuke menepuk dahi. "Khusus hari ini, tidak apa-apa, deh. Aku mau tidur dulu."

"E-eh? Tidur?" Rinka sedikit mengernyit.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukan hal yang aneh, 'kan?" Ryuunosuke membalasnya dengan menepuk rerumputan di sampingnya. "Kalau kau mau, kau juga boleh tidur di sini."

Wajah Rinka memerah malu. "Tidak usah."

"Aku tidak akan macam-macam, kok. Kau pasti capek setelah seharian, 'kan? Ayo," Ryuunosuke terus menepuk-nepuk ruang kosong di sampingnya, "aku akan menjagamu sampai tertidur. Bagaimana?"

Rinka diam, masih merona. Namun tidak dipungkiri bahwa tubuhnya terasa lelah. Jadi, dia menurut, merebahkan dirinya di samping Ryuunosuke, beralaskan rumput hijau.

"J-jangan salah sangka. Bukannya menurutimu, tapi aku juga merasa sedikit capek."

Ryuunosuke hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya. Tangannya mengusap helaian rambut Rinka yang kini menutup mata, menyembunyikan kedua irisnya.

"Selamat tidur, gadisku."

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya mereka masuk ke alam mimpi. Napas mereka berhembus teratur, jemari saling bertautan di bawah rindangnya pohon siang itu.

.

.

Waktu berjalan terlalu cepat.

Ketika mereka kembali ke alam sadar, hari telah berganti sore. Langit mulai melukis warna jingga kemerahan. Matahari mulai merangkak turun ketika mereka telah bersiap untuk kembali. Baju keduanya yang tadinya basah kini telah kering.

Rinka beranjak duduk, mengusap matanya yang sayu. Mendapati Ryuunosuke di sampingnya tengah memakai sepatu _boot_ yang juga telah kering. Kuda mereka telah berdiri menunggu di pinggir sungai.

Gadis itu menoleh, menatap matahari yang nyaris tenggelam. "Sudah sore, ya …"

Ryuunosuke memastikan kedua sepatunya telah terpasang sempurna, sebelum ikut menoleh, menuju ke arah yang sama dengan Rinka. "Kita harus segera pulang. Hutan di malam hari sangat berbahaya."

"Kau benar," Rinka berujar pelan, nada suaranya lemah. Sorot matanya sayu. Ada rasa enggan saat tahu dia, mau tidak mau, harus meninggalkan tempat itu. Rasa senang yang dia dapatkan selama bersama lelaki itu … dia tak ingin diakhiri dengan cepat. Meski begitu, dia bungkam. Tidak berniat menyuarakannya, lebih memilih berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresinya dengan beralih pada sepasang _boot_ miliknya yang dia letak di pinggir sungai.

Namun, seperti apa pun dia berusaha menyembunyikan, Ryuunosuke telah mengerti isi hatinya. Maka, ketika mendapati Rinka terdiam sambil memasang sepatu, dia mengusap puncak kepala gadis itu, entah untuk keberapa kalinya dalam seharian ini.

"Jangan khawatir," Ryuunosuke tersenyum, pandangannya teduh, "kita akan datang lagi besok, kapan pun kau mau."

Rinka menatapnya sejenak dengan ekspresi datar yang sulit diartikan. Namun selanjutnya dia mengangguk, tersenyum. "Baiklah."

Dan hari itu, diakhiri dengan mereka yang menunggangi kuda bersisian, melambatkan kecepatan kudanya seraya berbincang santai, atau pun menatap matahari senja yang tinggal menunggu waktu untuk tenggelam.

.

.

 **End.**

.

 **a/n:** spesial buat ultah hayami sang oshii tercinta :")) btw di sini sengaja pake panahan bukan pistol/senapan karna pake tema kingdom!au ... lebih cocok gitu #apa. maafkan saya ya :"")))

terimakasih telah membaca /o/


End file.
